Controlling zoonotic infectious diseases and antimicrobial resistance contributes to the reduction of disease transmissibility. Current strategies to control zoonotic infectious diseases include the deployment of pesticides as a means to eliminate the vector from the enzootic cycle. However, the use of pesticides presents with toxic off-target effects upon the disease reservoir host subject and environment. The use of prophylactic and therapeutic antibiotics, concomitantly, has inadvertently led to the evolution of antimicrobial-resistant strains of infectious agents being introduced and subsequently maintained in the zoonotic cycle. Further, while targeting susceptible disease reservoir hosts with prophylactic or therapeutic agent campaigns often employ parenteral administration, such administrative methods pose cost and logistics challenges. Orally delivered prophylactic or therapeutic agents are manufactured cost effectively, offer a significant ease of use as reservoir targeted vaccines (RTVs) with broad and wide-spread applicability, and cause few side effects.